1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection apparatus for detecting an amount of an analysis object in a fluid present in an eye and on an eye surface, and an information management method on an object of analysis.
2. Related Background Art
A technology of non-invasive detection of an object of analysis present in an eye and on an eye surface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,321, which discloses a technology of positioning a light source and a light-receiving portion across a cornea and detecting a glucose concentration, utilizing a rotation of a polarizing plane by the glucose contained in aqueous humor when the light passes through the cornea.
Also WO01/013783 discloses a technology of utilizing a lens-shaped sensor element in detecting an object of analysis present in an eye and on an eye surface. In this technology, a substance capable of specifically coupling with an object of analysis is fixed to a lens such as a contact lens or an in-eye lens and a concentration of the object of analysis is specified by a competitive reaction with a competing substance containing a fluorescent material.
In such prior technology, there can result a mistake in matching the result of detection of the analysis object in the eye or on the eye surface, with an individual having the eye subjected to the analysis. Furthermore, even in case of a management with an identification code such as an ID number, the individual may be mistaken by an error in an input operation or by an artificial mistake.
On the other hand, a strict management of information on an eye and an individual having such eye is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-348116. This literature discloses a technology of employing a corneal shape analyzing apparatus as optometry means, and of managing ophthalmic data by specifying a subject person subjected to an optometry utilizing an iris recognition. This literature describes that the method disclosed therein allows to avoid a mismatching between the ophthalmic data and the subject person. However, the literature is limited to a management of ophthalmic data utilizing optometry means, and does not include an analysis on the eye fluid.